This invention relates to electric arc furnace electrode supports and more particularly to an electrode clamp.
Electric arc smelting furnaces are generally provided with electrode holders suspended from a positioning assembly for holding and positioning an electrode relative to the furnace charge as well as for slipping the electrode as the lower end is consumed. The electrode clamp comprises a generally cylindrical member having a bore for slidably receiving an electrode and one or more contact shoes which grip the electrode. The transfer of current to the electrode may be from any suitable electrical connection.
In prior art electrode support apparatus, the contact shoes are generally supported on the holder for horizontal sliding movement and are coupled to force producing means which urge the shoes into engagement with the electrode. Because of the large vertical load exerted by the electrode on the contact shoe, substantial frictional forces are created in the horizontal support and in the force producing means which urges the contact shoe against the electrode. Also, contact shoes which are supported in this manner tended to be inhibited from fully seating against the electrode surface.